CARTOON ZOMBIES 4 TROUBLE IN THE ATALAS
by cammyman32
Summary: FEATUREING DANNY.when a new elmore jr. high worker crag relases a zombiefing gas that turns him into the undead chaos starts from elmore to other cartoon villages,towns,and CITES THERE WILL be refenCes to some other zombie films like THE RETUN OF THE LIVING DEAD AND DEAD HEIST. WARNING RATETD T FOR ZOMBIE REALTED VILONCE.
1. Chapter 1 HTF CITY WRECKING PART 1

**__****CAMMYMAN32**

**__****PRSENTS**

**__****CARTOON ZOMBIES**

**__****A PRODUCTION MOVING PICTURE**

Sniffles was doing the biggest research of his entire life. He was researcing on a small testube with real extract of pure Red magic. As a scientist he shouldn't aknowledge the excistance of Red magic, but after living all those years in Happy Tree town he was convinced that it was real.

In the borders of this cursed town, everyone were dying easily everyday in the most painful and horrible ways. Then the next day they returned back to life in the hospital like nothing happened to them. After some investigation everyone in town was convinced that the town was cursed with Red black magic, but they never learned why. Even if the town was giving them this immortality they could only die permanently from aging or if they die inside the Happy Tree Forest... But Oh The Red Magic Was About To Turn InTo Green Magic (Zombie Magic).

With the help of one of his inventions the anteater was able to collect the essence he had in his laboratory. He collect it from one of the cursed idols that were usually found in town. It was really hard task to collect it without dying. With the help of this extract he would be able to find a way to make the people of this town to have this immortality then they go outside the borders.

He had done many tests and experiments, but still he wasn't able to find a way to use it for his own favour. He was so desperate that he even visited Pop The Bear. He was the only person he knew who was able to use Red magic with His Historical own will. He refused to help and said that those were powers beyond his own and that he shouldn't interfere with the town's curse. Sniffles didn't listen to him and was convinced that with science he will find a way to achieve his goal.

He took the test tube in his hand and looked closely, it was bright red. Then Sniffles Needed To Go To The Bathroom And While He Wasn't Looking Crag Came Out Of Nowhere And Spitted And Sneezzed in it and ran saw it was green and was 2 matters AT ONCE. He didn't understand how something was gas and liquid at the same quickly closed the door and tried to move a desk in front of it.

"Nutty I told you to knock before you come in" said Sniffles without looking at him.

"Hahaha! Evil came to kill us! Hahaha!" said Nutty

Sniffles didn't had time to respond and the door exploded. The explosion sent Nutty and the desk to the other side of the room. Nutty hit his head at the edge of a table and it cracked his head killing him instantly. In the room came in Flippy having a psychotic smile on his face.

Seeing him, Sniffles dropped his test tube, it broke and the Red And Green essence shed on the floor.

Flippy looked at Nutty, then at Sniffles and said "Died so soon? That mean less f-"

He was cut of then he saw that the Red And Green essence started to move to Nutty's dead body.

"What the f!?k is this?" he asked no one in particular.

The Red And Green Essence Came to Nutty's body and penetrated in it. The body had a Shiney Blue Colur, then it started to move and got up. The back of his head was bleeding, dying his green hair in bloody red. His eyes Were Glowing Light Blue and He Had lifeLess Grey Skin. From his mouth was dripping blood and his teeth became brown from it.

Sniffles was paralyzed from fear and Flippy didn't move from his place. Nutty's body raised his head and jumped on Flippy. The bear didn't have any time to respond and Nutty bit his neck, tearing Flippyl's flesh with 4 veins. Fllppy screamed in pain, he started to bleed from his neck and was trying to get off Nutty from him, while the zombie Was Devouring Him Alive.

Sniffles looked in horror at the scene and runned outside his A Couple Of Zombies Saw Him And Ran After Him. He needed to inform everyone in town about the zombies. He ran in the first building he saw That Was Lumpy's Shop.

*At the cinema*

In the cinema's 22TH room were sitting A Bunch Of Pepole. They were sitting and watching a scary movie Called "THE BEAST".

Disco Bear was watching the movie anamused, while Giggles was clinging to Him from fear.

He said in annoyance "Finally get hold of your self, Giggles!"

"I can't Disco Bear! Monsters Are Scary!" She said trembling

"Come on! Be a man! Why then you came here if you're scared that stuff?" said Cuddles To Handy

"First of all **you **dragged me in here and second it looks like a date, if you think." Handy said

"Maybe I dragged you here, but it's **not **a date!" He said and started to play with one of his ears

"Cut it off!" he said annoyed

"No~" He simply replied

Someone silently came inside the room and the friends didn't noticed anything, because the were still quarreling. The person came slowly closer to their direction. Disco Bear heard the footsteps and looked at their direction. He saw that it was Flippy.

He was going to greet him, but he stopped and froze in fear then he took a better look at him. Flippy's clothes were teared and covered in blood, he was missing his whole right hand and his skin was pale white. He had a deep wound on his stomach, that was like a wild animal Devoured and teared his flesh and from there where sticking out his guts. His eyes were a lifeless Blue Colour and his head was turned in a weird angle. While he was moving slowly, blood was dripping on the floor leaving a path behing him.

**"AAAAAAAAH! A ZOMBIE!" **screamed Disco Bear in fear and Giggles turned immediatly to see it.

The zombie was very close to them. Giggles immediatly stood up and kicked it to the face yelling "**That's for ruining** **my date!"**

Then she kicked the zombie, her high heel stabbed his eye and ripped his Right More Zombies Appeared And One Of Them Bit Handy And Cuddles

_**HELLO EVERYBOASDY IM ABSOLOTLUY EXCITED FOR CARTOON ZOMBIES 4 TROUBLE IN THE ATALAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR BUT FOR NOW PEICE OUT READERS AND REVIWERS**_


	2. Chapter 2 HTF CITY WRECKING PART 2

**MEANWHILE INSIDE THE SHOP**

It was a usual afternoon and in the small shop were A Son And A Farther And A barged in the shop-house, slamming the door.

He was breathless and said between pantings "... Nutty... Evil... Red And Green essence... zombies... "

"WHAT?" asked the others

Sniffles tried to catch his breath and said "Nutty is zombie..."

"Ha! I knew it that in will be soon! Flippy now owes me fiftty Hundred bucks!" said Lumpy in a happy proud voice

"...he attacked and bit Evil." continued Sniffles

"Damnit! How I'm supossed to take the money now?" cursed Lumpy in anger

"How did this happen?" asked Cub

Sniffles looked at Pop with guilt and swallowed hard and he said in a trembling voice "You remember the Red magic essence? The test tube it was in, It Turned InTo A greenish And Red Colur And had broke the Evil came and it possessed Nutty's dead body."

"I told you to throw away that thing! Look what you did! Your spite started a whole apocalypse!" He yelled in anger

"What did you said? This stupid Nerd started a zombie apocalypse?" Said Lumpy Sniffles only nodded in fear.

There was silence in the room and it was already dark outside.

"We need to inform all the others in town" said Pop.

They looked out the window and saw six persons to run to their store.

"I think it's too late" said Cub "It looks like those six that coming are the only survivors in town Just then, there was a thud coming from the window. Three zombies were trying to break in. "Holy s!?t, we're all gonna die!" screamed Cub. " Shut the hell up, you'll attract more," said Pop. As He said that, there was another thud coming from the window on the other side of the Zombiefied Gumball sank its teeth into Sniffles's neck. "AAHH!" he screamed while choking on his own blood. He fell to the floor and The Zombiefied Wattersons Ripped Him, Devouring his body parts. Pop Attacked The Zombies With His Powers But It Didint Work then turned around to see Lumpy being Devoured BY THE Zombiefied Mystery Shack Workers. More of them burst through the window and they decided to make a run for it. They opened the doors and ran away from the They Were Devoured By Two Zombies...(Was That Really Rubbish)...

**AFTER WALKING 222,55 MILES AND 8 STATES LATER**

After that, The ZombieFIED Crag and Gumball with other zombies walked futher to the middle of the streets OF HIGHLAND.

"It as come that this is a place we can eat," said The ZombieFIED Crag. "The people from this town has no mercy for what we are about to do." Said The ZombieFIED Gumball Then he and the other zombies walked futher TO THE CITY OF HIGHLAND.

**__****THIS CHAPTER IS MY MOST RUBBISH LOOKING CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WROTE AND MADE BUT FOR NOW PEICE OUT READERS AND REVEIWERS.**


	3. Chapter 3 HIGHLAND PANDEMINC PART 1

**__****CAMMYMAN32******

**__****PRSENTS**

**__****CARTOON ZOMBIES**

**__****A PRODUCTION MOVING PICTURE**

Monday, January 20, 2014 :

Beavis And Butthead, Two 16 year old Teens who just got arrested by the Cop From The Episode "SCREAMERS", why you may ask, BECAUSE THEY BLEW UP HALF OF THE CITY. Let me explain, it was 20/1/2014, Beavis And Butthead Were Setting up a prank where whoever SAT ON The Seats OF The Locations They Knew That Were Highland's School,Burger World,Animal Zoo,Shopping Mall, And The House's OF Steward Stevenson,Tom Anderson,Todd Ianuzz,And Harry Sachz would get a very bright light flash into their eyes. It was a perfect prank, but there was one problem, the only things that can make flashes in HighLand are cameras and fire crackers, and the stores ran out of both. But Beavis And Butthead found some fireworks that They mistoke for fire crackers. So ending thing was, They ended up blowing up half of THE CITY. SO THE POLICE COP CAME TO Their House and arrested Them for almost killing EveryOne In The City. So right now, The Male Police Cop was bringing Them to jail until Their parents can bail him out.

"Hey, Kids... Did You Two actually mean for that to happen?" The cop asked from behind the wheel.

They Were really surprised that someone was actually talking to Them, after what Them The Citzens OF HIGHLAND Are Really Mean To Eachover ManyTimes.

"Not Excaclly...We meant for something less deadly to happen. In-fact, it was supposed to be a prank that would happen with a camera or something *LaughS*." Butt-head Said

"Really?" The Police Officer asked again, but this time he was surprised.

"Yeah *LaughS*." Beavis Said

The Police Officer said another thing, but Beavis didn't hear it. The reason was because he saw a teenage Woman in the road, Beavis recognized her as his Manger's Girlfriend, Manger Started Going Out With 4 Months Ago. Except she had some weird red stuff all over her blue dress. Beavis also was surprised to see that she didn't have her Right Limbs, and that her EYES was hanging by the cords.

"WATCH OUT!" Beavis screamed at the top of his lungs.

But it was to late. They crashed into Albeatda and her blood splattered on the window, and with that Albeatda's corpse got stuck on the window. Both The Teens and The Cop screamed as the police car went off the road and started to roll down a hill. The police car started to be almost literally destroyed as the windows started to break, the doors were coming off, the sirens were destroyed, the road lights broke,The Stuff In The Glove Department Fell out,The Mirror Flew Off And Hit The Seats IN A Smash, and the trunk got torn off.

Eventually it stopped when the car crashed into a tree, BUT THE COP GOT thrown out of the front window and The Boys's head hit the top of the car. Right before They blackened out, he heard a gunshot and the cop screaming, then They heard blood curdling moans and crys. That was the last thing he heard before everything went black, and They fainted right there, not knowing what would happen next.

Then out of nowhere, a gunshot was heard and alarmed them.

"What the hell was that?", asked Beavis.

At the town, people was shooting at the walking zombies. As the town folks continue to shoot them, they get angry and tackle them. The Other Town was running, but then got dragged by the Zombies Into The Alleyways And The Stores. People are still shooting and some zombies are eating people's flesh. The policemen of Highland's Police show up and begin to shoot the zombies. The Zombiefied Nutty then ran towards one of the cops and start to tear chunks of flesh off of the cop's left ear. The others was about to shoot, until more zombies tackled the policemen and eat their flesh. As it goes on,The Zombiefied Vegetable Shop-keeper (Who Had Two Ripped Of Arms And A Chunk Of Flesh Ripped From His Neck) Dis Connected THE POWER TO THE CITY. some people were still shooting and running through the town, and the zombies tackling them And Start Devouring Them. 


	4. Chapter 4 HIGHLAND PANDEMINIC PART 2

**__****CAMMYMAN32**

**__****PRSENTS**

**__****CARTOON ZOMBIES**

**__****A PRODUCTION MOVING PICTURE**

Butthead was starting to wake up from his coma. But Beavis was feeling pain all over his body, but Butthead was happy to know that nothing was broken. They then got on There knees and stood up and looked out the only non-broken window and saw something that They didn't want to see. What They saw was the cop's mawled and torn apart body. Both of the cop's Lower Part legs were gone and his Black Hairish head had a huge bite in it. They were horrified and didn't want to think of the sicko that did this. Beavis then decided to climb out one of the broken windows.

"Hey Butthead Were lucky that the cop forgot to handcuff US *Laughs*," Beavis Said and with that Butthead Also climbed out of the window.

They Knew They had to walk back to Highland since the hill the car fell over was to big so They couldn't climb it, even with Their Very Strong Hands.  
**2 HOURS LATER AND IN THEIR HOUSE **So Yeah They Mangeged TO Get Back Home And SOBeavis was throwing a Luigi doll while Butthead eated canned peas (on the front yard of the house) "We're reporting live on how A Zombie Infection Started " The Reporter Said On The TV Then The Zombiefied Gumball Devoured The Reporter Causing Him to scream and The Zombiefied Crag broke the camera causing an interruption..."Man, I wanted to make fun of those losers Who Were Infected!" Butthead Shouted Really Annoyed Then The door bell ringed Causing Beavis And Butthead to get it

"No we don't want anymore Boy Scout crackers; okay?" Beavis Said He Opened the door to see The Zombies and the reporter that is a zombie,And They Get Scared and closed the door

"Great Zeus's butthole, what do we do man?!" Beavis Said

"Uhuhuhuh. Oh! (Gets The Book) Alrighty um, chapter one on how to survive a zombie apocalypse..." Butthead Said

"Uh! dude, I'm bored. Where-where's the pictures? Get to the pictures." Beavis Said

"Uhuhuhuh, (talks with depression) there are none!"

"What, (Takes The Book) a book without pictures?! What kind of freaking book (Throws The Book Down The Ground) IS THAT?!" Beavis Said Then The Zombiefied Anais knocks at the window while roaring.

"Uh yeah, give us a second! God!" Beavis Said "God! Some people have no freaking patience." Butthead Said

Then The Two See A Bus And Run Out The Back And Beavis Shouts "Hey Wait UP" Then They Get ON

The driver was looking for directions For The Border Highway, but the city was foggy for no reason. He was very nervous and confused from where he was going. Everything was the same thing, until the bus suddenly hit something. The driver stopped and looked out. The people from the bus stopped whatever they were doing and was thinking what did the driver hit. The driver then opened the door and got his flashlight."What's going on?", Said Someone.

"I don't know Honey," Said Her Husband. "But what ever it is, the driver will handle it." He Continued.

The driver went out of the bus and check what hit it. The driver check and saw The Zombiefied Jamie (Who Had A Scar On Her Throat And Her Stomacth Ripped Open) trying to get out of the wheel. The driver was in shock that he hit a person."Don't move!", Said The Bus driver try to help Jamie but the body of Jamie split, letting out her guts and intestines. The driver yelped and when back to the bus and close the door.

"Don't worry, everything is alright," Said The Driver before The ZombieFied Jamie's Dad (with a Cracked Horn, Ripped Torso, and A torn Left Side) Got The Bus Driver and pulled him out And Devoured Him. Everyone in the bus was scared and frightened.

"What the hell happened!", said The Woman.

"I don't know!", Said The Husband.

Then they heard a hit on the bus. Everyone heard the noise and looked around to see who was doing it. Then Beavis saw a hand who was sliding the window. Then another hand hit the other window. Everyone was now terrified. Then more zombies was running towards the bus and start hitting it. Everyone then start to scream as the zombies was starting to hit the bus. Beavis And Butthead Was going to the back of the bus to be protected. Outside, The Zombiefied Crag walked in front of the bus and stared at the people who was trying to get out.

"Flip it upside down," Commanded The Zombiefied Crag. The Zombiefied Wattersons And Fiztgrealds then started to grabbed the bottom of the bus and start the lift the bus. The people then started to fall to the back Where Beavis And Butthead. The Zombiefied Teens And Cops From Chapter 2 From The First Movie then lifted the bus higher. The people then fall more to the back Until The ZombieFied Wattersons,Fiztgrealds,Teens,And Cops flip the bus upside down. Everyone was hurting and was trying to crawl out, but the zombies was getting them out and start Ethir Ripping Out Their Insides OR Ripping OFF Thier OutSides. One of the zombies then got Beavis and Butthead Tried TO Help His They Were dragged by the zombies and start to tear Them Apart. The Zombies Then Ripped OFF Their Arms, Their Legs, And Thier Other Pepole crawled into the window and got out. The zombies looked at Them and They started to run through the fog.

"Get him," Commanded The Zombiefied Gumball. Then the zombies ran to the same direction as The Pepole Were AS The Rest Were Devouring Body Parts.

_**HELLO AND WELCOME BACK AND OH MY GOD IM REALLY TIERD DON'T WORRY THE NEXT CARTOON ZOMBIES WILL BE RELASED ON THE 7TH OF FEBURAY 2014 BUT FOR NOW PEICE OUT READERS AND REVIEWERS**_


End file.
